multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Charonites/Praedicans fiction
This is where the upcoming piece of fiction (as of yet untitled) by Dyga19 and Styracosaurus Rider, which involves the Charonites and Praedicans, gets discussed. I've decided to call it Awakening, because it's a new beginning for all the races involved; it's the awakening of a true alliance against the Daemons. I hope you don't mind. Also, I should have the first chapter up today. It's basically a day in the life of a Charonite, and it also sets up the main story arc. Anyway, check back in an hour or two and I should have it done. -- Dyga19 22:40, July 11, 2011 (UTC) The Rennites might join... Mind if I join too? Pinguinus 23:54, July 11, 2011 (UTC) No, go ahead :) It might be a little difficult with three authors, but I think we can manage it. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 23:58, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah man, go for it! They'll be valuable allies to the Charonites and Pradeicans. Chapter One is up now; check it out! -- Dyga19 00:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Let me know when I can do my chapter, OK? Pinguinus 02:47, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure if Styraco wants to do his chapter first; you'll have to ask him. -- Dyga19 03:34, July 12, 2011 (UTC) hi dyga told me to come herefor requesting to join with the shellious. 3 editors seems hard for you by the text you typed yourself but know you have a 4th. Twinkyberries 15:39, July 17, 2011 (UTC) How do you guys want to handle writing the story? Do you want to take turns and go one at a time, or should we all start working at once and just iron out the wrinkles after each species is covered? We could all, say, write up until the point where they make contact with each other. I also had a question about how they all contact each other. Since they reside in 3 seperate universes, we'll probably need to use Rifts; but to what location should the rifts lead to? Should they all tie back to the device on Charon? And who contacts who? I had the idea of a Charonite exploring the rift to the Daemoniverse, and coming across the Praedicans and Rennites (who, in this theoretical scenario, have allied with each other). After that the Charonites would work out a deal with them, allowing them to take up residence on Charon in exchange for technology. Later on, I'd imagine the Shellious would make contact with the Charonites via another rift. The final chapter could deal with the formation of a unified government/alliance/society/whathaveyou between the four races. Somewhere in there the Daemons send a military force to Charon (just a relatively small one, to explore Xion), and a battle with them and the C-P-R-S Alliance ensues. Any way, what do you guys think of all that? -- Dyga19 14:53, July 27, 2011 (UTC) We can do it one at a time. Your idea sounds cool. So, the Rennites meet the Praedicans, and try to help them. The Charonites come through and meet up with them. And the Shellious contact the Charonites and get pulled into this alliance. The Daemons get hold of the situation and come to pulverize these four impudent rebelling races, and head to Charon. And then we have a big happy ending. I'm going to write my first chapter now, if nobody minds. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 17:18, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind. Go for it! By the way, Dolen will be a character in The Awakening. Pinguinus impennis 17:20, July 27, 2011 (UTC) What about the Angeli? Are they allied with the Rennites? Should we include them in Awakening? Also...how are the Rennites, Praedicans, and Shellious going to survive on Charon. It's rather toxic to most forms of life. I was thinking the Legion (a race of sapient biomechanoids based on nanotechnology, which I plan to unveil in the story) could biomechanically alter them to survive on Charon, creating a subspecies of each race. The other option I thought of would be dome-like structures that are terraformed to meet those species needs. Sort of like an enclosed nature preserve, but on the scale of cities. -- Dyga19 08:36, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I like the terraforming idea. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 00:11, July 29, 2011 (UTC) So, now that we have the Charonites, Praedicans, and Rennites introduced, we have to decide when the Shellious appear. Should the Charonites go through the rifts and the Shellious contact and then go in with them then, or should the Shellious contact the Charonites first and they both go through together? Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 00:11, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok. so for surviving on charon i like your imagination. in chapter 4 when they appear im thinking that the daemons could invade lacus while the charonites are exploring it and both will find it dificult to traverse. The daemons attack and the shellious fight back with calamite help. the vacation home of the emperor is in the attacked city and desperate to save his son he sends him to xion while useing his own khet powers to fight the daemons. in xion the other end of the portal could be the black hole in the umbra system leading to story in charon. gora could meet the charonites like trezzan and end up in the alliance.Twinkyberries 17:34, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. Will the Calamites appear? Pinguinus impennis 17:35, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Most likely. if you want i can even create a caracter of the race. every race becomes better once it has notable individuals. the calamites could easily appear as they would be the secondary force fighting the daemons in lacus. even if they don't get at least a medium role if i make a caracter or story about them leaving lacus for the first time or something they will at least appear breafly.Twinkyberries 11:20, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Feel free to incorporate them into your chapter of Awakening. Pinguinus impennis 12:45, August 11, 2011 (UTC)